Jealous?
by Whatiflove16
Summary: "Out." "What do you mean out? Out where?" She eyed him with a small smile, making her way down the stairs. "Just out. I don't see what it has to do with you."


"Out."

"What do you mean out? Out where?"

She eyed him with a small smile, making her way down the stairs. "Just out. I don't see what it has to do with you."

Puck fumed. Sabrina had kept to herself all day. Unbelievable, it was Saturday, and he hadn't seen a hint of her outside the house. Usually the weekends were their time to get in trouble, although she and Daphne liked to call it _serious detective work_ ; amatures. The three were actually in the middle of a case for Hamstead; something about missing building plans. Puck had stopped paying attention as soon as he saw the bulldozer. It was some time until they could force him out.

Irresponsible.

Puck followed, with a lecturing finger. "In all my years I have never seen such irresponsibility from a Grimm. Poor Hamstead is in serious emotional turmoil over these missing plans. What makes you think you have the authority to do that to someone?"

Sabrina snorted. "Since when did you become my grandmother?"

"Hey, I don't talk like that." Sabrina and Puck turned to where granny Relda had miraculously appeared under the archway of the kitchen. She passed a small wristlet to Sabrina, who smiled forgetting Puck.

"Oh granny," she threw her arms around the old woman. "I love it."

Puck narrowed his eyes. Sabrina never cared about girly things like that. Never, so what was so special about this? As the two embraced, Puck studied the purse. At first, the bag looked more like a basket; woven tightly, black cords twisted over each other in a tight pattern. They converged into two strands, which chased each other around the handle which rested on her arm. A latch held a flap firmly in place at the top. When he squinted his eyes, he noted that it was split into two colors. One half, a pearly white and the other a silver gray. They seemed to glow against the darkness of the hall, and when Puck blinked, he saw threads of the same color in the black weave.

"It was quite an asset when I was younger; I knew that it would be perfect for you," Relda winked.

Sabrina grinned, fingering the threads. "It will. I always feel unprepared for anything I have to do regarding him. It's good that I'll be able to have everything when I need it."

"I understand liebling, I felt the same way. It's always good to have a piece of home with you."

Puck made a face. "But it's just a bag." Sabrina glared at him. After a glance to Relda whon nodded her approval, Sabrina twisted the latch on the silver side and reached her arm all the way in. Puck balked as she pulled out the tail of one of his monkeys. The faint, frantic screeches of Bozo confirmed him before she dropped the monkey and closed the purse. "But-but;" he was at a loss.

"It's charmed," Sabrina explained as she pointed to the wristlet. "Granny got it from?"

"Baba Yaga."

Sabrina shuddered. "Yes her, after solving a case. It doubles for two purposes; one as a direct link to the house."

"A what," Puck asked perplexed. he reached out to touch it but Sabrina was faster, pulling it away.

"The enchantment makes it possible for me or any other Grimm to have direct access to anything or _anyone_ in the house. Although, getting people is much harder, but anyways it means that whenever you get us into a stupid situation, I'll be able to get anything from the house to get us out of this mess."

"Wow," Puck said amazed. "What's the other purpose?"

Sabrina laughed. "Oh when I turn it to the white side, it's just a regular purse. The strap gets longer too." She smiled and demonstrated, pulling on the cord so that she was able to rest it over her shoulder.

"Cool. So are we bringing it tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, the Hamstead case. It's not closed yet."

"We closed it last night," a new voice proudly proclaimed entering the conversation. The three heads swiveled to Daphne who was coming down the stairs with a tube of lipstick.

"Ah you found it." Sabrina took the tube of Studded Kiss from her sister and turned to the mirror in the hall. She began to apply.

"What's going on?" Puck was incredulous. "Why is she doing that?"

"She has a date!" Daphne clapped her hands excitedly.

"Garbage breath?" Sabrina turned and glared at him.

"Yes a date; to the movies."

"Yeah right, I'll believe that when pigs fly." Puck attempted nonchalance, but ever the attuned romantic, Daphne could detect the discomfort in his tone. She grinned wide and Sabrina smirked.

"Whatever, I don't care if you believe me or not, but he'll be here any minute and since you don't care you might as well just go back to whatever mud pile you were rolling around in. Unless of course, you do?" She raised an eyebrow at him. The two engaged in a stare down; Sabrina calm and collected against Puck, who was less than that.

"Your father knows about this?"

"He suggested it," piped Relda. She put a comforting arm around Sabrina. "She needed to get her mind off of someone who, well," she paused. "Oh never mind him, he won't be thought about tonight, right liebling?"

Sabrina smiled. "Yes granny." They dropped their arms from each other when suddenly a loud honk cut through the air. Daphne squealed and bit her palm, Relda winked at Daphne, and Puck glared daggers at the door. Sabrina rushed to the window and peered through the curtains.

"He's here, I'm going to go now," she said pulling on her coat. Puck watched in silence as she waved and went out the door. Daphne came up behind him, and gave a nudge.

"You going to go after her? It's okay to be jealous." She giggled along with Relda as his face flushed a deep crimson.

"I'm not jealous," he protested unfurling his wings and hovering above the floor frantic. The two openly laughed now, screeches that laid into him like nails on a chalkboard.

"Could've fooled us," Daphne gasped in between chuckles. Mouth gaping with an expression even more ridiculous than before, Puck zoomed up the stairs.

"I am _not_ jealous," he shouted and promptly slammed the door.

* * *

"Drive, drive, drive." Sabrina launched herself into Jake's car in a breathless whirl. Laughing at her urgency, he hit the gas and away they flew down the street.

"Did it work," he inquired once Sabrina had righted herself in the seat. She opened her mouth to answer when a dull buzzing noise permeated the air. She held up a finger, reading the screen. When she looked up again, a wicked satisfaction shone in her eyes.

"Oh yes."

"Was he jealous?"

"Extremely." The two laughed as she recounted their conversation. When the giggles died down, Sabrina sighed content, and leaned back into the seat.

"Told you he liked you."

"Shut up," she teased, and lightly punched him in the arm. Jake laughed.

"Well maybe now he'll stop dragging his feet and ask you out already." Sabrina blushed. "Thanks for cluing me in on this, by the way. Although, I have to ask," he said pulling into the parking lot, "why not get one of your friends to play along? What about that kid Bradley? Puck would've went nuts over him."

Sabrina chuckled. "We thought about it, but aside from his lack of license, you had one major plus over him."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"This," she said reaching over and exposing the inner lining of his coat. Drinks, and candies, and snacks took up every pocket. The faint smell of pizza and ham wafted into Sabrina's nose and her mouth watered slightly at the prospects of this evening's movie feast. Once over the initial shock, she snapped out of her daydream to her uncle's hearty laugh.

"You little snack fiend," he roared.

"You're the only one I know who could fit in a five course meal," she fired back grinning.

"And here I thought you were charmed by my winning personality."

"Oh of course, but the pockets helped too."

They laughed getting out of the car. "Did you even bring any money?"

"No, did you bring the sandwiches and coke?"

She covered her mouth as he very seriously patted his jacket down. "Sandwiches and coke? I think so." Worry settled on his brow, as he reached inside feeling the fabric. A moment later relief set in as he looked to Sabrina who was hunched over in laughter. He blushed and sighed, which caused her to chuckle even louder. With an endearing smile, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Alright, alright, let's go in."


End file.
